Closing doors
by isdonisgood
Summary: What if Logan hadn't let Veronica close the door on him in season 1 episode 19. vm redux prompt. One shot.


Title: Closing Doors  
Rating: PG15+  
Summary: Logan doesn't let Veronica close the door on him after she tells him she was raped. Episode 21 vm_redux prompt.  
Disclaimer: As sad as I am to admit this I do not own Veronica Mars.  
Author's Note: not beta'd Enjoy!

"No, fun like go to a rave fun," Logan whispered, looking down, a bit embarrassed by the fact.

"Oh. Okay. You've convinced me. Bygones." Veronica replied trying to keep the bile rising in her throat down.

"What can I do? What can I do to make it better?" Logan begged trying not to cry.

"I'm going to find out who did this to me and I'm going to make them pay. Even if it is you." Logan looked at the ground trying to hide how upset he was by all this. "Sorry, I have to go throw up now." Veronica continued before going to close the door. Logan moved quickly and placed his foot in the path of the door. Veronica, who has turned away when she just assumed the door had closed, turned back as Logan opened the door and moved into the apartment.

"We're not done here just because you say so." Logan growled.

"I think we are. Now get out before I stick Back-up on you." Veronica replied moving backwards.

"I'm not going to hurt you Veronica!" Logan cried.

"Then get out."

"I have an alibi."

Veronica shook her head, "And that's supposed to make this all better."

"You don't believe me, fine." Logan said as he whipped out his cell and went in search for a number. Finding it he held the phone out to her, "I was with Cindy."

"Who's Cindy?"

"She's an easy freshman. She was supposed to be with Beaver but for some reason she spent the night hanging off me. When she offered to go home with me I was in mood for some cheap company. Can you blame me?" Logan said. "Call her. She will tell you that herself."

Veronica took the phone from Logan's hand and looked at the number. This summed up all her trust issues. If she hit the call button Logan may think that he would always need an alibi when he wasn't with her but if she trusted him and didn't call what would happen if she was proved wrong. Could it really be worse than what she was feeling now? She couldn't sit on the fence forever when it came to trusting him and she couldn't run from him every time he did something she didn't approve of.

Without looking up from the phone she asked, "What did you do with your doses?"

"I gave one to Tad, I took one myself and I gave the other to Duncan." Logan whispered not daring to move any closer to Veronica.

"Duncan wanted GHB?" Veronica asked a little shocked.

"No." Logan whispered, "I put it into a drink than handed it too him after he rescued you from me."

"He rescued me from you?!" Veronica said panicked, finally looking up at him from the phone.

"Some of the guys and I were doing body shots off you. Had I known that you were drugged i never would have but I thought you were just wasted." Logan whispered.

"And that makes it ok." Veronica said.

"No but at that time it seemed like it was." Logan said finally taking a step towards her. "You have to understand, my mentality at that time was to try and humiliate you in every way. You can hold that against me all you want but I've changed since than."

Veronica shook her head slightly and took a half a step backwards. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. When Lilly had died Duncan's reaction was to shut down more than normal, Logan's had been to blame everyone and everything around him, especially Veronica, and she hadn't changed immediately. It had taken the rape and her mother leaving for her to be pushed to any form of extreme behavior. She had hacked off her hair, changed her cloth style and started getting even at every chance she could. Now, as they were finding there way back from their individual extreme places, they were coming back together. At least she and Logan were and it was in a way that they had never had before and she found the whole thing scary and thrilling all at the same time. Now she was presented with a choice. She could either believe Logan accepting him as he is or she could not believe Logan ruining something that could potentially be great.

Taking a deep breath Veronica pressed a few buttons on his phone before handing it back. Looking down at his phone he realized that she had deleted Cindy's name from his phone book.

"What's this mean?" Logan whispered.

"It means I need sometime to figure out who did this to me but I don't think it was you." Veronica said, "But if you prove me wrong I'm cutting off your balls and having Weevil tape you naked to the flagpole."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Logan whispered, "Does this mean you'll talk to me at school now?"

"I'll think about it."

"Like you are thinking about finally trusting me."

"Yeah, something like that." Veronica whispered with a small smile, "But now I really need a shower."

"Another one?" Logan said with a pointy gaze.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your hair's wet." Logan said with a shrug, "So you've obviously just had a shower. Why do you need another?"

"It's the only thing that makes me feel remotely clean." Veronica replied with a helpless shrug.

"Ok. I should go then."

"Yes you should. I'll call you when I have answers."

"You can call me if you need help. Some of the 09ers may be more willing to talk to me."

"No but thank you I just think I need to handle this one by myself." Veronica said before moving to the door to escort Logan out. Nodding he stepped out with a little wave. Once she had closed the door she rested her head against it and sighed. "Please don't let me be wrong about you."

**********

Three days later Veronica rang Logan looking for something she could use to get Dick to talk to her about that night. Logan had offered to do it himself but Veronica felt the need to remain objective when it came to finding out who had raped her and this was something she felt she need to hear first hand. So when Logan had suggested taking Dick's surf board she couldn't help but put it under the wheel of her car just as much as she couldn't help to run over it when Dick started to call her names.

Logan, who had watched the scene from a distance, couldn't help but feel a little proud at what she had just done. Granted when he suggested that she use he's surf board to get him to talk to her he didn't actually mean she should go and destroy it but considering at the moment he wanted to punch Dick's light's out he probably wasn't one to comment.

********

Veronica could barely keep her emotions under control as she dialed Logan's number. She had finally worked out what happened that night and now there was only one person left to find out. When the very awkward conversation was over she plopped down on her couch and waited for him to come in.

Logan knocked on the door after having broken about 5 laws to get there as fast as he could. The decision had come about when he realized that if he didn't get there fast Veronica may change her mind and place those lovely walls, she liked to use to protect herself, back up again and he may never get in.

Veronica answered the door quickly and gestured Logan in. She shut the door before bursting into to tears. Shocked, Logan pulled her into his arms and held her close letting her tears soak through his shirt. When her tears eased he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Are you ok?" Logan whispered.

Veronica wiped her face before replying, "Why don't we sit down." She moved to the couch and sat down waiting for Logan to join her. When he did he sat next to her making sure to be looking at her face the whole time so he could watch her every emotion. Veronica turned towards him before continuing, "I'm so sorry. I know it wasn't you and I should have never accused you."

"It's fine. Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Jesus Logan! It's not fine. I'm really sorry I could even think you'd do something like that let alone come out and accuse you of it." Veronica cried.

"Veronica, I'm not worried about me right now. Sure I'd like you trust me more but after what I've done to you this past year I really don't blame you."

"I'm really, really sorry."

"I know. Veronica, all I care about is you. Okay? Did you find something out?"

"Yeah," Veronica whispered.

"Well do you want to tell me about it? I mean, you – you don't have to, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm just here for whatever you need okay." Logan whispered taking her hands in his.

"I was drugged but apparently I wasn't..." Veronica whispered trying to get the words out over the lump in her throat.

"Okay."

"I was with Duncan." Veronica said with a sob, looking down at their joined hands. "Apparently we ended up in the guest room together and he was wasted and I was, out of it, and I guess our feelings and nature..."

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered reaching up and wiping the stray tear from her cheek.

Veronica bit her lip, unsure whether she should tell him the rest but at the moment she was really trying to get his trust in her back so she knew she had to. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "Don't say that yet."

"Why not?" Logan asked confused.

"There's a reason he left me there, in the guest, alone." Veronica whispered.

"Do you want to tell me what that is?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need."

"There's a paternity issue." Veronica whispered after a few moments, looking anywhere but Logan, "About 9 months before I was born my mum was having an affair with Mr. Kane..."

"And he thinks you're his sister." Logan finished, a look of shock covering his face.

Veronica stood from the couch quickly, having miss read Logan's facial expression, and moved to the kitchen to grab a drink. Logan stood quickly and grabbed Veronica's arm, pulling her towards him.

"Are you saying that my ex best friend had sex with you when he thought you were his sister?"

"Yes." Veronica whispered trying to get away from Logan. "It's ok Logan. I get it. Just lock the door behind you."

"What are you talking about Veronica?"

"I'm just letting you off the hook ok. I understand that you don't want to date someone who slept with a person who may or may not be her half - brother."

"Veronica, firstly this is not me dumping you." Logan whispered, "And secondly have you had a paternity test done."

"I did but I couldn't look at the results. I decided that my dad was my dad no matter what and a piece couldn't sum up who I am." Veronica whispered.

"Ok. Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Just... forgive me for what I did to you." Veronica whispered.

"You're already forgiven. Anything else?"

"No, I'm just really glad your here." Veronica whispered.

"Well there's no where else I'd rather be." Logan replied before kissing her gently on the lips just to prove his point.

The End


End file.
